Plus que tout au monde
by PetitKiwiEnSucre
Summary: Ma suite de 4x16. Felicty part de Star City pour faire le point sur sa relation avec Oliver.
1. Partie 1

Plus que tout au monde.

 **POV Felicity**

Je quittai le nouveau QG d'Arrow, les larmes aux yeux et montai dans ma voiture. Je mis le contact et roulai jusqu'à l'aéroport de Star City. Arrivé à celui-ci, je fis enregistrer mes bagages sous un autre nom, pour ne pas que l'on me retrouve, et allai m'installer dans la salle d'attente, laissant quelques larmes couler.

 _« Les passagers pour le vol D-448 en partance pour New-York sont priés de se présenter à la porte d'embarcation n°6. »_

J'essuyai rapidement mes joues et, attrapant mon sac à main, me dirigeai vers la porte d'embarcation. Je montrai mon billet ainsi que mon passeport a l'hôtesse qui me les rendit avec un sourire. Je m'installai sur mon siège, en première classe tout de même, et fermai les yeux en laissant ma tête retomber en arrière.

Oliver, ou l'homme que j'aime _**plus que tout au monde**_ , m'avait menti, me cachant qu'il avait un fils, puis m'avait demander en mariage en le gardant toujours pour lui. Il avait fallu que je fouilles pour savoir ce qu'il me cachait. Puis il y avait eu mon accident, me paralysant les jambes temporairement et grâce à la nanotechnologie, mais surtout grâce à Curtis et son mari, j'avais pu remarcher rapidement. Maintenant que Damien Darkh était mis hors d'état de nuire définitivement -tuer par Oliver pour me sauver- j'avais besoin de m'éloigner de Star City pour le moment et j'allai voir la seule personne qui serait capable de m'aider à y voir clair.

Ellipse du vol – New-York

J'avais atterri sur le sol New-yorkais il y a cinq minute et je me dirigeais, valises en mains, vers la sortit où une voiture m'attendait pour m'emmener à la personne que je venais voir. Je vis un homme imposant, un pancarte avec mon nom inscrit dessus, devant une berling noire.

« - Vous êtes Miss Smoak ? Demanda-t-il alors que je me dirigeais vers lui.

\- Oui, acquiesçai-je. »

Il hocha la tête et m'ouvrit la porte arrière. Je m'assis sur le siège en cuir de la voiture, tandis qu'il mettait mes valises dans le coffre, puis il vint s'installer derrière le volant et conduisit jusqu'à ma destination.

Le trajet se passa en silence, mon regard perdu par la fenêtre et je sursautai en entendant une portière claquer. Je secouai la tête pour reprendre mes esprits et ma portière s'ouvrit. J'attrapai mon sac et, en sortant de la berling, je me retrouvai devant une immense villa.

« - Il y a vraiment des maisons comme ça dans New-York ? Demandai-je à l'homme imposant.

\- Oui, mais elles sont plus loin du centre ville, pour éviter qu'il y est trop de circulation, me répondit-il en sortant mes valises du coffre.

\- FELICITY ! Cria une voix que je reconnus sans mal. »

Je me retournai et une tornade blonde se jeta dans mes bras, me serrant de toutes ses forces. Je lui rendis son étreinte, avec la même force et elle finit par se détacher de moi.

« - Tu m'as tellement manqué, me dit Ella en me regardant.

\- Toi aussi, répondis-je en souriant. »

Ella Adams, ma meilleure amie depuis mon arrivé à Starling -renommé Star City-, on s'est rencontrée au Big Belly Burger. Ella est la seule sur qui je peux compter pour m'aider à y voir plus clair dans mes sentiments. Enfin, si elle ne va pas jusqu'à Star City pour faire souffrir Oliver, parce que croyait-moi elle peut paraître inoffensive, mais elle est loin de l'être. Elle est devenue multi-milliardaire à la mort de ses parents et à quitté Starling pour venir s'installer à New-York. Seule Théa connaît l'existence d'Ella mais je sais qu'elle ne dira rien.

« - Viens je vais te faire visiter pendant que Marc emmène tes bagages dans ta chambre, dit-elle en me tirant par le bras. Tu me raconteras le pourquoi de ta venue.

\- En espérant que tu n'ailles par à Star City pour en tuer la cause, ricanai-je.

\- Pour ça, je ne peux rien te promettre, rigola-t-elle. »

On se dirigea vers sa villa et je lui racontai tout sur les raisons de ma venue ici, tandis qu'elle me montrer chaque pièce, qui était immense.

« - En gros, tu as quitté ton fiancé, que tu aimes toujours et que lui aussi, parce qu'il t'avait cacher qu'il avait un fils ? Résuma-t-elle alors qu'on s'asseyait sur son canapé d'extérieur.

\- Tout à fait, acquiesçai-je.

\- Et tu es venues ici pour réfléchir à ce que tu devrais faire ?

\- Tu as tout compris. Et si tu pouvais éviter de me traîner jusqu'à Star City pour aller torturer Oliver, je t'en serai reconnaissante.

\- Mais on ne va pas aller jusqu'à Star City, on va attendre qu'il vienne te chercher ici, sourit-elle mesquinement.

\- Tu veux dire quoi par là ? M'inquiétai-je légèrement.

\- On verra combien de temps il va mettre pour te retrouver. Tu devrais aller te coucher, tu m'as l'air épuisé, changea-t-elle de sujet. »

Je me contentai de hocher la tête, sachant que cela ne servait à rien de répliquer face à Ella, et je me levai, la suivant jusqu'à la chambre que j'allais occuper pendant mon séjour.

« - Si jamais tu as besoin de quelque chose, appuie sur le bouton blanc sur la table de nuit, Marc ou moi on viendra, m'indiqua-t-elle, alors que je m'installai sur le lit. Tu as une salle de bain à ta disposition. »

J'acquiesçai et elle sortit de la chambre, me laissant seule dans la pièce. Voyant mes valises dans un coin de la pièce, je me levai et m'y dirigeai. Je pris de quoi me changer et allai dans la salle de bain. Après une rapide douche, j'enfilai une bas de jogging et un débardeur, me fis un rapide chignon et retournai dans la chambre, m'allongeant à plat ventre sur le lit. Je fermai les yeux et sans m'en rendre compte, je finis par m'endormir.

 **POV Oliver**

Felicity venait de quitter le QG, sans un regard derrière elle. J'étais détruit, mais je le méritai. Je lui avais caché l'existence de William, et maintenant la femme que j'aime _**plus que tout au monde**_ ne me faisait plus confiance. Je la comprenais, et surtout je l'acceptais.

Je quittai à mon tour le QG et rentrai au loft, où je vivais désormais seul. Damien Darkh étant mort, j'espérai ne plus avoir de missions pour Green Arrow. Je soufflai et fermai les yeux. Felicity avait disparu de ma vue depuis une bonne demi-heure et elle me manquait déjà.

Je sortis mon portable de ma poche, dans l'idée de l'appeler mais me retins de justesse, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne me répondrait pas, vu qu'elle a été claire dans ces propos. Mais tout chez elle me manquait, alors je me levai de mon canapé, et sortis du loft pour me rendre chez Felicity.

Je toquai à la porte et attendis, mais aucune réponse ne vint. Je retoquai plusieurs fois mais personne ne me répondis. Je l'appelai mais elle ne me répondit pas. Pensant qu'il lui y est arrivée quelque chose de grave, je crochetai sa serrure et rentrai dans son appartement. Je fouillai chaque pièce mais c'était vide. Pris d'un doute, j'ouvris la porte de son dressing et vis qu'il manquait la moitié des son dressing. Elle était partie, comme elle l'avait sous-entendu en quittant le QG. Je sorti mon téléphone et appelais Diggle pour savoir s'il était au courant de quelque chose.

Il me répondit qu'il ne savait rien mais qu'il me rejoignait. En l'attendant, je fouillais l'appartement de Felicity, pour trouver un indice qui m'indiquerait où elle a put aller.

« - Tu as trouver quelque chose ? Me demanda John, derrière moi.

\- Non, rien du tout. Elle a tout fait pour ne pas qu'on la retrouve, soufflai-je. »

Je m'assis sur le canapé et mis ma tête entre mes mains. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où elle pouvait se trouver et c'est ce qu'il me faisait le plus peur.

« - On va la retrouvai, me rassura John en me pressant l'épaule.

\- On parle de Felicity, le génie informatique qui est capable de tout faire pour disparaître dans la nature, répliquai- je en relevant la tête pour le regarder. Elle nous fera signe quand elle voudra qu'on la trouve, pas avant.

\- On peut toujours trouver quelque chose qu'elle aurait oublier d'effacer. »

J'acquiesçai sans conviction, car connaissant Felicity, nous allons prendre plusieurs mois à la retrouver. Et dire que tout est de ma faute … Je sens les prochaines semaines très longues, mais je ne serai pas tranquille tant que je sais qu'elle n'est pas en sécurité.

« - Elle aurait des amis chez qui aller ? Me demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

\- Non, ou alors elle ne m'en a jamais parler. Mais pendant notre séjour à Ivy Town, elle recevait de mystérieux appels auquel elle répondait dans une autre pièce pour ne pas que je sache de quoi et à qui elle parlait, répondis-je en me souvenant.

\- On a déjà une piste, sourit John. On va faire au plus vite pour la retrouver. Puis Théa et Laurel seront là pour nous aider.

\- Je l'espère, soufflai-je à nouveau. »

Il me tapa gentimment l'épaule pour me réconforter et quitta l'appartement, me signalant qu'on se mettrait çà faire des recherches demain, car vu l'heure tardive, on aurait pas vraiment les idées clairs.

J'approuvai et, après avoir refermer la porte derrière lui, partis m'allonger sur le lit de Felicity. Je serrai son oreiller, où son odeur était présente, contre moi et finis par m'endormir d'épuisement.

* * *

Hello !

C'est mon premier Olicity, qui sera en deux parties, ou plus.

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.

Bisous :)

LoveHopeless


	2. Partie 2

**POV Felicity**

 _Trois mois plus tard_

Cela faisait désormais trois mois que j'étais à New-York et je n'avais aucune nouvelle d'Oliver. Mon portable était toujours éteint et je commençai à croire que cela ne lui faisait rien que je sois partie.

Ella me remontait le moral, m'entraînant dans ses sorties shopping, auxquelles on revenait les bras charger de sacs, dans son entreprise, même si elle préférait la diriger de chez elle, mais surtout elle me rassurait en me disant qu'il allait bientôt arriver sinon elle irait le chercher elle-même.

« - FELICITY ! Entendis-je Ella crier. »

Je sortis de la chambre que j'occupai et allai la rejoindre dans la sienne. Elle était assise sur son lit, devant son ordinateur, et elle releva la tête en m'apercevant rentrer.

« - Tu veux quoi ? Lui demandai-je, en m'asseyant sur le lit à ses côtés.

\- Les deux Queen et John ont été aperçus à l'aéroport il y a dix minutes, me répondit-elle en se concentrant sur son écran d'ordinateur.

\- Et comment tu sais ça ?

\- Parce que j'ai mis deux gars en surveillance à l'aéroport pour qu'ils puissent me prévenir de leur venu. Je les laisse te chercher dans tout New-York ou j'envoie Marc de mains les chercher pour les ramener ici ? Me questionna-t-elle.

\- Comme tu le sens, haussai-je les épaules.

\- Je vais demander à Marc d'aller les chercher, j'en ai marre de ta dépression, rigola-t-elle en attrapant son portable. »

Je rigolai à mon tour en lui tapant doucement l'épaule et la laissai passer son appel.

« - Va te préparer, ton prince charmant arrive dans une demi-heure, me taquina-t-elle.

\- Arrête, dis-je en lâchant un petit rire. »

Je me levai de son lit et sortis de sa chambre. J'allai pour passer sa porte quand elle me lança un coussin dans le dos. Je le pris dans mes mains et le lui relançai dessus avant de m'enfuir dans la chambre que j'occupais.

Je pris de quoi me vêtir dans mon dressing, qu'Ella avait tenue à remplir durant ces trois derniers mois, et filai dans la salle de bain. Je pris une douche rapide, et m'habillai d'un jean slim noir et d'une chemise blanche que je rentrai dans mon jean. Je me maquillai légèrement et laissai mes cheveux sécher naturellement. Je retournai dans la chambre et me chaussai d'une paire d'escarpins beige.

« - FELICITY ! ILS ARRIVENT ! Entendis-je, à nouveau, crier Ella d'en bas. »

Je soufflai un bon coup et sortis de ma chambre, descendant en bas. Alors que j'atteignai la dernière marche, la porte s'ouvrit et je fis face à Oliver, perdu dans ses pensées.

« - Oliver ? Dis-je pour le faire revenir sur terre. »

 **POV Oliver**

Ces trois derniers mois ont été les pires de ma vie, c'est comme si je me retrouvai sur Lian Yu et que j'étais de nouveau seul, sans perspective de m'échapper. J'avais passer ses trois derniers mois au QG, à m'entraîner ou à chercher par tout les moyens où pouvait se trouver Felicity, mais il n'y avait rien, aucun indice qui pourrait me l'indiquer.

Je me trouvais devant l'ordinateur pour essayer de tracer son téléphone, pour la millième fois depuis trois mois, quand je vis John arriver précipitamment dans le QG.

« - Je sais où elle est, dit-il en venant à mes côtés.

\- Où ? Me précipitai-je de lui demander.

\- A New-York. Lyla à pu la localiser grâce au satellite de l'ARGUS, répondit-il. J'ai déjà réserver les billets d'avion puis Théa nous accompagne. »

Je me levais avec précipitation et sortis du QG, au pas de course. Je montai au bord de la voiture de John et il nous conduisit jusqu'à l'aéroport. Théa nous attendait déjà à l'accueil et, après avoir enregistrer nos bagages, nous montâmes à bord de l'avion.

Je n'arrivai pas à rester en place, tellement j'étais pressée de la revoir, si bien que Théa du me menacer de me mettre une raclée si je ne me calmai pas. Je posai ma tête sur le dossier et pris mon mal en patience, presser de revoir la femme que j'aime et la serrer dans mes bras.

Ellipse du vol – New-York

J'attrapai ma valise sur le tapis roulant et suivis ma sœur et John jusqu'à la sortie de l'aéroport. On monta dans un taxi et John donna l'adresse de l'hôtel où nous allons séjourner.

Arriver à celui-ci, on descendit et, après prit nos valises et payer le chauffeur, on alla directement dans nos chambre, une hôtesse d'accueil nous ayant accueillit dès notre arriver.

« - On commence par quoi ? Demanda Théa en entrant dans ma chambre suivit de John.

\- Elle peut être partout dans New-York, fis-je remarquer en regardant John. »

Ce dernier allait répondre quand des coups se firent entendre contre la porte. On se regarda tous interloqués, et Théa ouvrit la porte. Devant nous, se trouvait un homme avec une carrure très, voir beaucoup, imposant. Même avec du Mirakuru dans le sang, je douterai de pouvoir le mettre à terre.

« - C'est pour quoi ? Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Miss Adams m'a envoyer vous chercher pour vous emmener voir Miss Smoak, répondit le premier.

\- Felicity est chez Ella ? Intervint Théa.

\- Attend tu savais où elle était ? Fis-je ne me tournant pour regarder ma petite sœur.

\- Je n'avais pas penser qu'elle serait venue ici. Elle aurait peut-être penser que je te l'aurai dit et que tu l'aurais retrouver plus vite, alors elle aurait été autre part, se défendit-elle en levant les mains.

\- On va vous suivre, dit John à l'homme en face de nous.

\- Prenez vos bagages, Miss Adams vous accueille chez elle le temps de votre séjour, nous indiqua-t-il. »

On fit ce qu'il nous dit puis on le suivit jusqu'en bas. On monta à bord de la berling et il conduisit jusqu'à notre destination, qui m'était inconnue. Dire que si Théa nous avait avoué plus tôt que Felicity avait une amie qui vivait à New-York, j'aurai pu retrouver plus tôt la femme que j'aime.

Je sortis de mes pensés à cause de Théa, qui me donna un coup de coude pour me signaler que nous étions arriver. Je descendis de la voiture, garer devant une immense villa, et on suivit l'homme imposant jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

« - FELICITY ! ILS ARRIVENT ! Entendis-je crier, de l'extérieur, une voix féminine. »

L'homme imposant ouvrit la porte et je rentrai, faisant face à Felicity, plus belle que jamais, qui se trouvait sur la dernière marche d'un grand escalier.

« - Oliver ? Dit-elle, me sortant de mes pensées. »

Je voulu m'approcher d'elle pour la serrer dans mes bras, quand je fus projeter par terre.

« - Ça, c'est Ella, entendis-je Théa dire en rigolant. »

Je relevai la tête et vit une blonde, habillé d'un survêtement gris et d'un débardeur, me faisant face. Je me relevai et elle se mit en position d'attaque.

« - Si tu veux t'approcher d'elle, va falloir me convaincre de ne pas te tuer, me fit la blonde. »

Sans que je n'eue le temps d'anticiper ou de faire quelque chose, elle s'élança vers moi et me tapa à l'aide de son pied dans les côtes. Elle continuait de me tapait, et en ayant marre, mais surtout impatient de serrer Felicity dans mes bras, je me mis à lui rendre ses coups.

 **POV Felicity**

J'allai serrer John et Théa dans mes bras, contente de les revoir, puis reportai mon regard sur Ella et Oliver qui se battaient. Le pauvre il prenait beaucoup plus de coup qu'il n'en donnait.

« - Ça suffit Ella, ne le tue pas, soufflai-je en m'approchant d'eux. »

Cette dernière arrêta de donner des coups à Oliver, puis se mit à mes côtés, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« - Pour un justicier, tu fais peine à voir, dit-elle froidement.

\- Parce que tu es au courant ? Lui demanda Théa en nous rejoignant.

\- J'habitai à Starling City la première année de son retour, puis je suis loin d'être bête pour ne pas faire la rapprochement entre lui et Arrow, expliqua Ella en la regardant. Ravie de te revoir Théa, tu m'as l'air plus musclé.

\- C'est les entraînements, ça aide. Contente de te revoir aussi, fit la plus jeune Queen en serrant Ella dans ses bras.

\- Et vous devez être John, l'ancien chauffeur d'Oliver ? Demanda Ella en regardant Dig.

\- Tout à fait, ravi de vous connaître, fit-il avec un signe de tête pour la saluer.

\- Moi de même, vous direz bonjour de ma part à Lyla, sourit-elle, tandis qu'il acquiesçait. Sinon enchanté, je suis Ella Adams, la meilleure amie de Felicity mais aussi ton pire cauchemard, ajouta-t-elle en tendant sa main à Oliver, qui la serra.

\- On peut parler ? Demanda ce dernier, en me regardant.

\- Bien sûr, répondis-je.

\- Je vais faire visiter le reste de la villa à John et Théa, dit Ella, en les attrapant par le bras et les tirer avec elle, hors de la pièce. »

J'attendis d'être sur qu'ils soient assez loin pour plonger mon regard dans celui d'Oliver.

« - De quoi tu veux parler ? Lui demandai-je.

\- De nous, répondit-il simplement. »

* * *

Hello !

Voila la deuxième partie, que j'ai coupé au meilleure moment, haha.

La suite demain si vous êtes sage.

Bisous :)

LoveHopeless


	3. Partie 3

**POV Felicity**

Je regardai Oliver, attendant qu'il commence, mais il ne fit rien. Je m'assis donc sur le un des fauteuils présents dans la pièce et, d'un signe de la tête, lui demanda de s'installer sur le fauteuil d'en face, ce qu'il fit.

« - Bien alors tu veux commencer ou je peux ? Lui demandai-je en croisant les mains sur mes genoux.

\- C'est toi qui es parti, alors je te laisse commencer, répondit-il. »

Outch ! Ca fait mal, même s'il a raison. Je soufflai comme pour me donner du courage, évitant de le regarder dans les yeux, mais l'a perdit aussi vite qu'elle était apparue quand mon regard croisa le sien.

« - Je m'excuse d'être partie, mais j'avais besoin de remettre de l'ordre dans mes sentiments. Si j'ai prévenu personne de ma destination c'est parce que je voulais voir combien de temps tu aurais mis pour me retrouver. Et d'ailleurs, faudra remercier Ella car elle a signalé ma présence par rapport aux satellites de l'ARGUS, dis-je avec un léger sourire. Je crois que sans elle, vous n'auriez jamais su où je me trouvais et tu ne m'aurais pas retrouvé.

\- Je comprends et à ta place, j'aurais fait pareil. J'ai cru devenir fou pendant ces trois derniers mois, je n'avais aucune d'où tu te trouvais et si tu allais bien. Je sais que si tu es partie, c'est de ma faute et sache que je m'en veux de ne t'avoir rien dis depuis le début, surtout que Barry 'avait prévenue. Mais j'en ai fait qu'à ma tête et ça à été ma plus grosse erreur, répliqua-t-il en souriant légèrement à son tour.

\- Alors pourquoi tu l'as fait ? Pourquoi tu m'as caché l'existence de William ?

\- Parce que j'avais peur que tu me quittes si jamais tu l'apprenais … Bien que Sandra m'ait demandé de ne le dire à personne, je ne voulais pas te perdre. Et je n'aurai pas dû, car je t'ai perdu … Si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux. Je t'aime _**plus que tout au monde**_ et si je ne t'avais pas menti, on serait sans doute marié et heureux. Mais non, on est chacun de notre côté a souffrir et tout cella par ma faute souffla-t-il avant de se prendre la tête entre ses mains. »

Je le regardai, les larmes aux yeux. Ce qu'il venait de dire me toucher. Je fermai les yeux pour ne pas fondre en larme et, une fois sur qu'aucunes larmes ne couleraient, je les rouvris, m'asseyant sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil qu'il occupait et serrant Oliver dans mes bras.

Je le sentis sursauter à mon contact mais il finit par me rendre mon étreinte, me serrant avec force. On finit par se détacher l'un de l'autre au bout d'un long moment puis n'y tenant plus, je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes.

 **POV Oliver**

« - Parce que j'avais peur que tu me quittes si jamais tu l'apprenais … Bien que Sandra m'ait demandé de ne le dire à personne, je ne voulais pas te perdre. Et je n'aurai pas dû, car je t'ai perdu … Si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux. Je t'aime _**plus que tout au monde**_ et si je ne t'avais pas menti, on serait sans doute marié et heureux. Mais non, on est chacun de notre côté a souffrir et tout cella par ma faute soufflai-je avant de me prendre la tête entre mes mains. »

Je ne pouvais pas affronter son regard plein de larmes, c'était trop dur pour moi. Je l'entendis se lever puis je sentis ses bras m'entourer. Je sursautai de surprise, ne m'attendant pas à cette réaction puis finis par lui rendre son étreinte, la serrant contre moi avec force. On se détacha l'un de l'autre puis sans crier garde, Felicity m'embrassa. Je ne perdis pas une seconde et répondit à son baiser avec entrain, posant mes mains sur ses hanches pour la tirer sur mes genoux. On finit par se détachait bout de souffle et je posai mon front contre le sien, plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

« - Je suis désolé de t'avoir menti, chuchotai-je.

\- Et moi, je suis désolée d'être partie sans prévenir, chuchota-t-elle à son tour.

\- Tu avais raison … Ca nous a permit de nous rendre compte que ne peut pas être loin l'un de l'autre, dis-je en lui embrassant le front. »

Alors que l'on allait s'embrasser à nouveau, ma sœur, John et Ella débarquèrent dans la pièce, faisant sursauter Felicity.

« - Pitié, ne me dîtes pas que vous forniquer sur mon fauteuil, nous supplia Ella.

\- Non, vous êtes arrivé avant qu'on le fasse, rigola Felicity en se levant. »

Je me levais à mon tour et nouais mes doigts à ceux de Felicity, qui les resserra avec force.

« - Vous deux c'est reparti comme avant ? Nous demanda Théa en regardant nos mains.

\- Oui, répondis-je en même temps que Felicity.

\- Génial. Eviter de faire trop de bruit, les murs ne sont pas insonorisés, grimaça Ella.

\- Elle est toujours comme ça ? Demandai-je en regardant Felicity.

\- Elle n'est pas au maximum des ces capacités si cela te rassure, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Eh oh, je suis là, nous fit remarquer Ella. Et oui, je ne suis pas au maximum de mes capacités, sinon tu ne serais pas là pour en parler, ajouta-t-elle en me pointant du doigt.

\- Sinon, maintenant que l'on a retrouvé Felicity, nous repartons quand à Star City ? Demanda John, en changeant de sujet. »

Je regardai Felicity, qui semblait en pleine discussions silencieuse avec Ella. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Théa, qui haussa simplement les épaules pour me faire comprendre qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait.

« - Ton jet peut être prêt quand ? Demanda Felicity, toujours en regardant Ella.

\- Ce soir, répondit cette dernière.

\- Quelqu'un peut nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Intervint Théa.

\- Ella retourne avec nous à Star City, répliqua Felicity. Elle déménage son entreprise dans les anciens locaux de Palmer Technologies à partir de la semaine prochaine mais il faut qu'elle soit sur place une semaine à l'avance.

\- En que construit ton entreprise ? Demandai-je à Ella, qui tourna son regard sur moi à ma question.

\- Des choses que ne te regarde pas, répondit-elle froidement. Vous feriez mieux d'aller vous reposer, on va décoller très tard ce soir, ajouta-t-elle en sortant de la pièce. »

J'échangeai un regard avec John et Théa, qui comme moi, ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se comportait ainsi. Je tournai mon regard vers Felicity, qui regardait dans la direction où Ella était partie.

« - Tu me montres ta chambre ? Lui demandai-je, la faisant sursauter. »

 **POV Felicity**

« Tu me montre ta chambre ? Me demanda-t-il, me faisant sursauter.

Je relevai mon regard vers lui et sans un mot, le tirai derrière moi, John et Théa à notre suite. On monta le grand escalier central et après avoir montrer leur chambre respective à Théa et John, on finit par rentrer dans ma chambre. Oliver regarda autour de lui, comme pour admirer la chambre, et je le vis sourire en voyant mes deux ordinateurs.

« - Je suis désolée pour le comportement d'Ella, dis-je en m'asseyant sur le lit.

\- Pourquoi elle agit aussi froidement avec moi ? Me demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à mes côtés. »

« _Si seulement tu savais Oliver, tu t'en voudrais encore plus. Les parents d'Ella sont morts pendant le tremblement de terre des Glades, ce même tremblement qui a tué l'homme qu'elle aimait, ce tremblement auquel ton nom est associé._ » Pensais-je, mais je ne peux pas le lui dire, je l'ai promis à Ella.

« - J'aimerai tellement te le dire Oliver, mais j'ai promis à Ella que je ne te dirai rien. Mais sache qu'elle a agis pareil la première fois qu'elle a rencontré Théa, c'est juste une question de temps, lui dis-je en lui caressant la joue.

\- Tu comptes beaucoup pour elle, me fit-il remarquer.

\- Et elle compte beaucoup pour moi. Elle est présente dans ma vie depuis le jour de mon arrivé à Starling City, et depuis on ne sait jamais quitter. C'est comme une jumelle, une sœur, lui avouai-je. C'était comme Tommy et toi. »

A l'entente du nom de son meilleur ami, Oliver m'adressa un sourire triste auquel je répondis. Je finis par poser mes lèvres sur le siennes, encore une fois, ayant été trop privé de ses baisers pendant un long moment.

« - On ferait mieux d'aller se reposer, on va partir tard ce soir, lui dis-je en me détachant de lui à bout de souffle.

\- Tout à fait. J'ai hâte d'être à Star City pour te montrer à quel point tu m'as manqué, fit-il en m'embrassant rapidement. »

Je me levai du lit et allai dans la salle de bain pour troquer ma tenue contre un jogging et un débardeur. Je retournai dans la chambre et vis Oliver coucher sur le lit, mes bras croisés derrière la tête, vêtu seulement d'un jogging.

J'allai m'allonger à ses côtés, posant ma tête sur son torse nu, et il passa un bras autour de moi, me serrant contre lui et caressant mes cheveux.

« - Tu m'as manqué, lui dis-je en embrassant son torse.

\- Tu m'as manqué toi aussi, dit-il en me serrant un peu contre lui. Repose-toi, on va avoir un long vol ce soir. »

Je me pelotonnai un peu plus contre lui et me laissa emporter dans un sommeil reposant, dans les bras de l'homme que j'aime _**plus que tout au monde**_.

* * *

Hello :) !

Désolé pour le retard, mais j'avais beaucoup de cours a rattrapé.

La suite est postée mais il y a encore deux chapitres qui vous attends.

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez en reviews.

Bisous :)

LoveHopeless


	4. Partie 4

**POV Omniscient**

L'heure du départ avait sonné, dans moins de trois heures, ils seraient tous à Star City. Bien que cela ne fasse que trois mois depuis le départ de Felicity, cela faisait deux ans qu'Ella avait quitté sa ville natale et n'y avait plus mit les pieds, depuis la mort de ses parents et son fiancé.

Cette dernière rejoint ses invités en bas et essaya de rassurer Felicity d'un sourire. Ella sortit de sa villa en dernière et monta devant aux côtés de Marc, qui venait aussi, tandis que ses quatre invités s'installèrent à l'arrière.

« - Si tu veux, tu peux venir derrière tandis que je m'installe devant, lui propose John.

\- Merci mais je suis malade en voiture, lui dit-elle accompagné d'un petit sourire.

\- Waouh, première fois que je te vois sourire depuis notre arrivé ! S'exclama Théa.

\- Mais non, Ella a toujours le sourire aux lèvres, dit Felicity.

\- C'est vilain de mentir Felicity, la charria Ella.

\- Elle n'est pourtant pas la seule à le faire, intervint Oliver en regardant la dernière des Adams. »

Sa phrase plongea la voiture dans un silence pesant qui dura jusqu'à l'aéroport. Marc arrêta la voiture sur le tarmac et tous sortirent de la voiture. Ella monta dans son jet en compagnie de ses invités, et s'installa à sa place, tandis que Felicity et Oliver s'assirent en face d'elle -place de quatre- et que Diggle et Théa s'assirent à côté. Marc monta dans le jet, et une fois qu'il fut assit et attaché, l'avion décolla.

Ellipse du vol - Star City

Le jet appartenant aux entreprises Adams atterrit sur le sol de Star City deux heures et demi plus tard. Tout les passagers descendirent et montèrent dans la limousine, prévu pour les déposer chacun chez eux.

Ils s'arrêtèrent d'abord chez John, qui promit à Ella de passer le bonjour à Lyla de sa part bien qu'il ne sache pas d'où elles se connaissaient, puis ils allèrent tous au QG de la Team Arrow, pour le montrer à Ella.

« - Donc c'est ici que The Green Arrow prépare ses missions ? Demanda Ella en sortant de l'ascenseur et regardant autour d'elle.

\- Plus maintenant, la ville est plutôt calme depuis la mort de Darkh et ses Ghost, répondit Théa.

\- Mais on continue de s'entraîner, au cas où, ajouta Oliver.

\- C'est sûr que vu ton niveau, tu en as bien besoin, répliqua Ella en regardant autour d'elle. C'est ce que je crois ? Demanda-t-elle à Felicity, en changeant de sujet.

\- Oui, c'est un exemplaire de la nanotechnologie qui se trouve dans ma colonne vertébrale, répondit Felicity, en acquiesçant. »

Ella regarda sa meilleure amie, des étoiles pleins les yeux et Felicity lui sourit. C'était grâce à cette nano puce que Felicity pouvait remarcher et Ella, même si ce n'était qu'un objet, leur vouait une reconnaissance illimitée.

« - C'est une merveille ! Fit Ella avec joie.

\- C'est juste une nano puce, répondit Oliver en haussant les épaules. »

En voyant le regard qu'Ella lui lança, il sut qu'il avait était trop loin.

 **POV Felicity**

« - C'est une merveille ! Fit Ella avec joie.

\- C'est juste une nano puce, répondit Oliver en haussant les épaules. »

Je palis en voyant le regard d'Ella. Je pris le bras de Théa dans ma main, et la forçai à s'éloigner avec moi.

« - Pourquoi tu t'éloignes ? Me demanda Théa, les sourcils froncés.

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi pour avoir déjà fait face à une Ella très énerver. Je n'ai pas envie de me prendre un coup perdu et je ne veux pas que cela t'arrive, lui répondis-je en gardant le regard sur Oliver et Ella. »

Puis avant qu'Oliver puisse faire le moindre geste, Ella le tapa avec force au visage, le faisant tomber par terre. Elle n'attendit pas qu'il se relève qu'elle l'enchaîna de coup.

Oliver finit par se mettre debout et à rendre ses coups, mais je vis qu'il n'y mettait pas toute sa force, contrairement à Ella, comme si elle voulait le tuer. Prudemment, je m'avançai et posai ma main sur l'épaule de ma meilleure amie, qui se calma à mon toucher et s'éloigna d'Oliver.

« - Mais c'est quoi ton problème avec moi ? Explosa Oliver, en la regardant.

\- Mon problème ? C'est que le tremblement de terre dont était responsable ta mère et Malcom Merlyn a tué mes parents et mon fiancé. Que ce même soir, j'ai appris que je venais de perdre mon bébé de six mois alors qu'il était encore dans mon ventre. J'en ai aussi voulu à Théa au début, quand je ne la connaissais pas, mais j'ai appris à la connaître. Mais toi, tu as osé briser le cœur de la seule personne qui me reste, à part Marc, et qui me tient à cœur. Et tu oses me demander c'est quoi mon problème ? Mais la réponse est simple, mon problème c'est toi Oliver, cracha-t-elle avec force et fureur. »

Choquer par son discours, je posai ma main sur ma bouche et la regardai, les larmes aux yeux. Ce qu'elle venait de dire m'avait touché, et je pus voir qu'Oliver et Théa étaient aussi touchés que moi.

« - Je suis sincèrement désolé pour ce que tu as vécu, vraiment, et si je pouvais venir en arrière pour tout changer, je le ferai. Mais sache que Merlyn est mort et que la mort de tes proches a été venger. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que tu dois me détester, car je m'en veux assez de ne pas avoir pu sauver tout le monde ce soir là, déclara Oliver en regardant Ella dans les yeux.

\- Sais-tu au moins qui était mon fiancé Oliver ? Lui demanda-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. »

Oliver allait pour répondre quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur Laurel. « _Oh non …_ » pensais-je en la voyant. Je tournai mon regard sur Ella qui regardait la nouvelle venue, les poings serrer tandis que Laurel se stoppa sur place en voyant Ella en face d'elle.

« - Oh mais c'est la pétasse qui coucher avec mon fiancé, lâcha Ella le regard noir et le visage dur. »

* * *

Hello !

Partie courte désolé, et désolé aussi pour le retard !

Dernière, ou peut-être avant dernière -si vous êtes sage- demain.

Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez en reviews.

Bisous bisous :)

LoveHopeless


	5. Partie 5

**POV Ella**

Oliver allait pour me répondre quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent pour laisser place à Laurel. Dès que je le vue, mon visage devint plus dur et mon regard noir, ce qui la fit stopper sur place.

« - Oh mais c'est la pétasse qui coucher avec mon fiancé, lâchai-je froidement. »

Elle avait profité d'une dispute entre Tommy et moi pour l'attirer dans ses filets de garces et coucher avec lui, à plusieurs reprises, si bien que j'avais vécu les quatre premiers mois de ma grossesse seule.

« - Attend, tu étais la fiancée de Tommy ? Me demanda Oliver, abasourdi. Il ne m'a rien dit.

\- Parce qu'on ne voulait pas que ça s'ébruite. Mais cette garce a tout gâché, et c'est de sa faute s'il est mort vu qu'il est parti la chercher, crachai-je.

\- Il s'ennuyait moins avec moi qu'avec toi, alors je n'y suis pour rien en votre rupture, répliqua Laurel avec un sourire fière.

\- Quel rupture ? Tommy ne m'a jamais quitté. On allait avoir un bébé et on préparait notre mariage mais cela ne t'a pas empêchait de coucher avec lui pour faire souffrir Oliver, rétorquai-je en serrant les poings d'énervement.

\- On sait toutes les deux que le bébé que tu portais n'étais pas celui de Tommy, vu le nombre de mecs qui passaient dans ton lit, dit-elle avec arrogance. »

Je voulu me jeter sur elle pour lui faire regretter ses paroles, mais Oliver m'intercepta en plein élan. Alors que je me débâtis, je vis Felicity se précipiter sur Laurel et la frappait au visage. Abasourdie, je me calmai et regardai ma meilleure amie, les yeux ronds.

« - Non, mais tu es folles ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? S'écria Laurel en se tenant la joue.

\- On sait toutes les deux que tu mens. Il y a eu moins de mecs -comme tu dis- dans le lit d'Ella que dans le tiens. La preuve, deux ans après la mort de Tommy, elle à du mal à parler calmement avec un garçon de son âge, contrairement à toi qui les fait défiler dans ta chambre, répliqua fermement Felicity.

\- Oh arrête de faire la sainte Felicity. Combien de mecs sont passé dans ton lit pendant qu'Oliver te cherchait ? Je dirai une bonne vingtaine, sourit-elle mesquinement. »

Sentant la prise d'Oliver se défaire de moi, je me dégageai et me précipitai sur Laurel, la frappant -avec mo pied- au visage. Qu'elle parle de moi, je m'en fiche complètement, mais qu'elle critique mes proches, morts ou pas ? Je la tue en mains propres.

Je la tapai sans relâche, vraiment déterminée à lui faire payer ma souffrance, quand je sentis des bras m'attraper par la taille et me soulever de cette garce. Je me débâtis, mais l'étau des bras de Marc -reconnaissable grâce à son parfum- se fit plus fort sur moi. Je soufflai un bon coup et finis par me calmer, bien que mes envies meurtrières étaient encore présente.

« - C'est bon, tu peux me lâcher, dis-je à mon homme de main d'une petite voix. »

Il enleva ses bras ma taille, mais resta comme même derrière moi, me prévenant qu'il m'arrêtera à nouveau si je dérapais.

 **POV Oliver**

En entendant les dires de Laurel, l'emprise que je maintenais sur Ella se défit et cette dernière sauta sur mon ex, l'envoyant au sol, d'un coup de pied. Felicity me lança un regard paniqué, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour stopper sa meilleure amie avant qu'elle ne tue Laurel.

« - Va chercher Marc, il est encore dans la voiture, dis-je à Théa. »

Ma sœur sortit du QG en courant pour aller chercher l'homme de main d'Ella, pour qui puisse la calmer. Je voulais m'approcher pour les séparer, mais faillit me prendre un coup de Laurel, qui essayer tant bien que mal de se défendre devant l'acharnement d'Ella pour la tuer.

Marc arrive en compagnie de ma sœur et il e précipita sur Ella, la soulevant de Laurel. Elle se débâtit, puis finit par se calmer.

« - C'est bon, tu peux me lâcher, lui dit-elle d'une petite voix. »

Il la lâcha mais resta derrière elle, au cas où elle déraperait à nouveau. Je la regardai, ses paroles encore en tête. Elle était fiancé avec Tommy -MON Tommy-, ils allaient avoir un enfant et Laurel à tout gâcher pour me faire souffrir. Puis les paroles que Laurel a dites à Felicity me revinrent aussi en mémoire et je me tournai vers mon ex, le regard froid.

« - Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi avant qu'elle n'essaie de te tuer à nouveau, lui dis-je froidement.

\- Tu vas les croire elles plutôt que moi Oliver ? Après tout ce que nous avons partagé ? S'injuria Laurel, en se levant avec du mal.

\- Felicity ne m'a jamais menti, sauf si c'est pour protéger sa meilleure amie, alors oui, je préfère les croire elles plutôt que toi. N'oublie pas que je te connais Laurel, je sais discernai tes mensonges de tes vérités, répliquai-je en croisant mes bras sur mon torse.

\- Pour une fois que tu dis quelque chose de correct, intervint Ella.

\- Je vais porter plainte contre toi pour coups et blessures, on verra bien qui rira le dernier, fit Laurel en pointant Ella du doigt.

\- Miss Lance, si jamais vous osez porte préjudice à la réputation de Miss Adams dans cette ville, je serai contraint de m'en mêler et croyez-moi, toutes personnes ayant croisé mon chemin ne sont plus sur Terre pour en témoigner, intervint Marc d'un ton calme qui me fit froid dans le dos. »

Laurel se figea puis, reprenant contenance, fit demi-tour et finit par sortir de QG. Ella souffla de soulagement et s'assit sur une chaise, grimaçant et posant une main sur son ventre.

« - Tu as mal ? Lui demanda Felicity avec inquiétude.

\- Ca va passer. Merci pour la gifle, sourit Ella.

\- Merci pour m'avoir défendu, sourit Felicity à son tour.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas dit que tu étais fiancée avec Tommy avant sa mort ? Lui demandai-je, curieux de savoir.

\- Parce que c'est une partie de ma vie que j'essaye d'oublier, même si je n'y arrive pas, me répondit-elle calmement. Et je te prie de ne pas en vouloir à Felicity, elle n'a fait que me protéger en le gardant pour elle.

\- Pourquoi te protéger ? Demanda Théa, les sourcils froncés.

\- Malcom encore en vie, il fallait que je me fasse discrète. C'est pour ça que je suis partie à New-York après le tremblement de terre, répondit Ella.

\- Mais maintenant qu'il est mort, Miss Adams a décidé de revenir à Star City pour profiter pleinement de sa meilleure amie, mais aussi concrétiser ses projets, ajouta Marc.

\- Bon ce n'est pas que je vous aime pas, mais je commence à fatiguer, alors je vais regagner mon hôtel et vous allez rentrer chez vous ok ? Proposa Ella en se levant doucement, toujours sa main poser sur son ventre. »

Je regardai Felicity, qui regardait sa meilleure amie d'une mine inquiète. Ella était blanche, et semblait avoir mal au ventre, alors la laisser seule dans une chambre d'hôtel ne devait pas rassurer ma belle.

« - Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas au loft ? Il y a assez de chambre pour tout le monde, lui proposai-je.

\- Avec tout ce que je t'ai fait aujourd'hui, tu me proposes de venir dormir chez toi ? Tu n's pas peur que j'essaie de te tuer dans ton sommeil ? Plaisanta-t-elle doucement. »

 **POV Felicity**

Je souris face à la proposition d'Oliver, qui ne semblait pas en vouloir à Ella plus que ça.

« - Je comprends ta réaction maintenant que je suis au courant et j'aurai réagi pareil si cela était arrivé à Felicity, lui dit-il en me prenant la main.

\- Et moi je serai plus rassurer si tu dormais à la maison ce soir, dis-je en la regardant intensément. »

Elle me regarda longuement puis souffla, m'indiquant que je venais de gagner cette mini-guerre. Elle se tourna vers Marc, qui la regardait les bras croisés.

« - Tu vas à l'hôtel et si j'ai le moindre problème, je t'appelle ok ? Lui dit-elle ne posant une main sur ses bras. »

Il acquiesça seulement et on remonta à l'étage, regagnant la voiture. Marc nous déposa devant le loft puis partit à l'hôtel, après avoir donné une de ses valises à Ella.

« - Ce n'est pas le grand luxe mais c'est chez nous, dit Théa en allumant la lumière.

\- Tu n'habitais pas chez Laurel ? Demandai-je.

\- Je suis revenue m'installer ici après ton départ pour ne pas laisser Oliver seul, répondit Théa en haussant les épaules.

\- Bébé Queen à encore besoin d'une nounou ? Se moqua Ella en passant le bras d'Oliver. »

Je rigolai, contente qu'Ella soit moins … froide avec l'homme que j'aime. J'attrapai le bras de ma meilleure amie et la conduisit -ou plutôt la traîner derrière moi- jusqu'à la chambre d'ami.

« - La chambre d'Oliver est juste en face et celle de Théa et à côté. Alors au moindre problème, tu peux venir nous voir lui dis-je tandis qu'elle s'allongeait sur le lit. »

Je mis sa valise dans un coin de la pièce et je me retournai. Je souris en la voyant déjà endormi, le visage enfouit dans un coussin et sortis de la pièce sans bruit, regagnant la chambre d'Oliver. J'allongeai à mes côtés et posai ma tête sur son torse nu, tandis qu'il refermait ses bras autour de moi.

« - Comment elle va ? Me demanda-t-il en me caressant les cheveux.

\- Bien, enfin je crois. Elle s'est endormie, on en sera plus dans les prochains jours, répondis-je.

\- Je comprends pourquoi tu tiens autant à elle, elle est forte avec tout ce qu'elle a vécu, remarqua-t-il.

\- Elle est forte parce qu'elle n'a pas eu le choix. Avant elle n'était qu'une gamine pourrie gâté qui avait tout ce qu'elle voulait en claquant des doigts. Elle a changé à la mort de Tommy, avouai-je, en étouffant un bâillement.

\- Dors, on en parlera plus tard, chuchota-t-il en me caressant les cheveux. »

Je me blottis un peu plus contre lui et finis par tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Hello !

Cette partie est légèrement plus longue que les autres

Je sais, j'ai un jour de retard mais promis, demain je poste la dernière partie.

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez en reviews, en espérant que cette avant-dernière partie vous plaises.

Bisous :)

LoveHopeless.


	6. Partie 6

Epilogue

Trois ans plus tard

 **POV Ella**

Durant ces trois dernières années beaucoup de choses s'est passés dans la vie de chacun d'entre nous.

Commençons par John et Lyla. Ils sont toujours ensemble, vivent heureux dans une maison à star City, avec leur fille Sara, âgée de trois ans maintenant, et de leur fils, Jake, âgé de seulement un an. En me revoyant, Lyla à littéralement fondu en larme puis m'a serrer avec beaucoup de force -je dois l'avouer- dans ses bras.

Ensuite, nous avons Marc, mon homme de main. Ce dernier s'est marié il y a un an, avec une ancienne amie de mes parents, qui venait me rendre visite après mon retour à Star City. Ils sont tombés sous le charme l'un de l'autre et ne se sont plus quittés. Il travaille encore pour moi, mais avec plus de retenue.

Peu de temps après sa confrontation avec moi, Laurel a quitté Star City et n'y ai plus revenue. Elle ne donne des nouvelles qu'à son père, qui s'est rangé du côté de sa fille -normal me direz-vous- et a coupé tout contact avec la Team Arrow.

Théa quant à elle à finalement réussi à retrouver Roy, après un an de recherche, et ils vivent d'amour et d'eau fraîche dans ma villa au Bahamas. Ils nous donnent de leur nouvelles très souvent et je vais souvent leur rendre visite, quand j'en ai le temps.

Moi ? Et bien, j'ai ENFIN réussi à faire mon deuil de Tommy, avec beaucoup de mal mais Felicity, et surtout Oliver à ma plus grande surprise, m'ont aidé à avancer. Je vis dans mon ancien manoir, que j'ai fais reconstruire en entier après mon retour définitive à Star City, pour éviter que cela me rappelle trop de souvenir. Je suis en couple, depuis maintenant un an, avec Barry Allen -The Flash quoi-. On s'est rencontré grâce à Felicity, lors d'une mission de Green Arrow, et ça a été un coup de foudre puis nous ne nous sommes plus quittés.

Felicity et Oliver ? Eh bien, aujourd'hui est un grand jour dans leur vie. Ils vont se marier. Normalement je devrais être avec Felicity pour l'aider à se préparer mais j'avais un besoin de me confier, d'écrire ce qui s'est déroulé pendant ces trois dernières années.

« - Felicity t'attend ! Fit la voix de mon petit-ami en entrant dans ma chambre. Elle est en train de s'énerver contre la coiffeuse et la maquilleuse que tu as engagé pour son mariage, ajouta-t-il. »

Je refermai mon journal intime -et oui, même si j'ai 28 ans- et me retournai sur ma chaise pour lui faire face. Il était vêtu d'un élégant costume noir, pareil que sa chemise, avec une cravate blanche pour faire ressortir le tout. Je me levai de ma chaise et m'approchai de lui, passant mes bras autour de son cou tandis qu'il m'enlaçait la taille.

« - Tu es très sexy dans cette tenue, susurrai-je près des ses lèvres.

\- Tu l'es tout autant chérie, murmura-t-il avant de m'embrasser. »

Je portais une robe à bretelle épaisse et léger décolté rose pâle, m'arrivant mi-cuisse et très prêt du corps et des talons blanc. J'avais ramené mes cheveux en une tresse indienne, dans laquelle j'y avais glissé quelques petites roses blanche et rose pâle, le tout accompagné d'un maquillage très simple.

Je souris contre ses lèvres et lui rendit son baiser avec entrain. On finit par se détacher à bout de souffle et je me détachai de lui, avant de succomber encore plus à son charme.

« - Je vais aller voir Felicity avant qu'elle ne tue quelqu'un, dis-je en lui souriant.

\- Evite de vouloir le tuer toi aussi, me prévint-t-il en me rendant mon sourire. »

Je me contentai de hausser les épaules et sortis de la chambre, pour rejoindre la pièce où Felicity se trouvait. Je refermai la porte derrière moi et m'y adossai, un léger sourire aux lèvres, en voyant Felicity crier sur la coiffeuse et la maquilleuse.

« - Les filles sortaient et dîtes à Maria que je l'attends dans la pièce la mariée, intervins-je avant que Felicity ne s'emporte encore plus. »

Elles me regardèrent avec un léger sourire et sortirent de la pièce à grande vitesse. Je regardai ma meilleure amie qui s'assit devant le miroir de la coiffeuse et me dirigeai vers elle.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Lui demandai-je en lui refaisant son chignon.

\- Je suis stressée depuis plusieurs jours et j'ai peur, avoua-t-elle en soufflant.

\- Peur de quoi ? La questionnai-je, les sourcils froncés.

\- Qu'Oliver annule le mariage. J'ai appris quelque chose la semaine dernière et quand je le lui ai annoncé, il a fuit et depuis il m'évite, répondit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Tu es enceinte hein ? C'est pour ça que tu passe d'une émotion à l'autre en un claquement de doigt, constatai-je. »

Felicity releva son regard vers moi et acquiesça simplement, les larmes aux yeux. Je lui entourai les épaules de mes bras et la serrer contre moi, voulant la réconforter au maximum. On fut interrompue par Maria, qui rentra dans la pièce et on se détacha l'une de l'autre.

« - Tu restes ici avec Maria pour te préparer tandis que je vais parler avec Oliver ok ? Dis-je en m'éloignant. »

Je n'attendis pas qu'elle me réponde que je sortis de la pièce où on se trouvait pour aller dans celle où Oliver devait se préparer. Je rentrai sans frapper -en même temps c'est chez moi- et vit Oliver, vêtu de son costume de marié, devant le miroir en train de resserrer son nœud papillon. Diggle et Barry étaient assis sur le canapé présent de la pièce et mon petit-ami se leva du canapé en voyant mon air furieux.

« - Je peux savoir pourquoi tu évites Felicity alors qu'elle va te donner le plus cadeau du monde abruti ? M'écriai-je en m'avançant vers lui pour le frapper.

\- Oh non, tu ne vas plus loin, il se mari aujourd'hui alors évite de le défigurer, intervint Barry en m'attrapant par les hanches et me serrant contre lui.

\- Répond abruti ! Crachai-je en regardant Oliver.

 **POV Oliver**

La semaine dernière, Felicity m'avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte et ben que je sois heureux aujourd'hui, j'ai fui quand je l'ai appris. Je l'évite car je veux lui faire la surprise pour aujourd'hui, de lui annoncer que j'étais prêt à devenir père.

Ella était devant moi, extrêmement furieuse et retenue par Barry, et même si nos relations s'étaient améliorées depuis que je savais la vérité sur son passé, je préférai rester loin d'elle, car même dans cette robe, elle serait capable de m'étriper.

« - C'est quoi l'histoire ? Demanda John en se levant.

\- Felicity est enceinte et ce crétin, car c'est ce qu'il est, a fuit et depuis il l'évite. J'ai retrouvé ma meilleure amie dans tous ces états en allant la rejoindre, dit Ella, qui sembla se détendre dans les bras de Barry.

\- Je sais que j'ai merdé, mais si je suis distant avec elle, c'est parce que je voulais lui annoncer pendant mes vœux que j'accepté mon rôle de père. Je voulais qu'elle se rappelle de ma décision dès qu'elle penserait à mon mariage, me défendis-je en levant les mains en l'air.

\- Et bah tu n'es qu'un crétin, m'insulta-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Maintenant tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai une meilleure amie à consoler à cause de ta crétinnerie, annonça-t-elle en se détachant de Barry.

Elle l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres et sortit de la pièce, nous laissant tout les trois abasourdi.

« - Tu ferais mieux de terminer de te préparer, la cérémonie commence dans dix minutes, m'apprit John en reprenant ses esprits. »

 **POV Felicity**

Maria m'aida à finir de me préparer puis j'allai dans la salle de bain adjacente à la pièce pour enfiler ma robe de mariée (4x17), mes chaussures et mon voile. Je sortis de la salle de bain au même moment qu'Ella rentra dans la pièce.

« - Oh mon Dieu Felicity tu es magnifiques ! Me complimenta-t-elle en posant une main sur sa bouche.

\- Merci, lui souris-je légèrement. Où étais-tu passée ?

\- Je devais avoir une discussion avec Oliver. On y va ? dit-elle. La cérémonie va bientôt commencer et ton futur mari t'attend déjà devant l'autel. »

Je souris, en acquiesçant, et la suivis hors de la pièce, Maria derrière moi qui tenait ma traîne. On descendit les marches et Ella et Maria me laissèrent pour s'installer dans la pièce, tandis que je fus rejoins par John, qui allait m'accompagner jusqu'à l'autel, jusqu'à l'homme que j'aime _**plus que tout au monde**_.

« - Tu es magnifique, me complimenta mon ami, en me proposant son bras.

\- Merci, souris-je, en le prenant.

\- Et félicitations pour le bébé, me félicita-t-il, avec un grand sourire. »

Je ne cherchai pas à comprendre comment il était au courant, puis la musique retentit jusqu'à nos oreilles. Je soufflai un bon coup pour me donner du courage et me laisser guider par John, jusqu'à Oliver.

 **POV Oliver**

La musique retentit dans la pièce et Felicity, plus belle que jamais, apparut au bras de John. Je souris en la voyant et encore plus quand elle posa sa main dans la mienne, nous faisant face.

« - A présent, nous allons procéder à l'échange des vœux. Felicity, a vous l'honneur, annonça le prêtre en la regardant. »

Je la vis fermer ses yeux et prendre une grande inspiration, me signalant qu'elle retenait ses larmes.

« - Oliver, il y a trois ans, je t'ai quitté parce que j'avais mal au cœur et je les regrettais dès que j'étais montée dans l'avion mais je ne pouvais pas faire demi-tour. Mais quand tu es venue me chercher, j'ai directement su que toi et moi étions faits l'un pour l'autre. Depuis trois ans, je vis un véritable conte de fée et tu es en le héros principal et je remercie le destin de t'avoir fait entrer dans mon bureau il y a sept ans, déclara-t-elle en me regardant dans les yeux.

\- Oliver, c'est à vous, dit le prêtre en me regardant.

\- Hum, me raclais-je la gorge. Depuis la première fois que mon regard à croisé le tien dans ton bureau à QC, j'ai su que ma vie venait de prendre un tournant radical. Ses années passées à tes côtés m'ont conforté dans l'idée que tu m'étais devenue indispensable. Et devant toute cette assemblée, je suis heureux de savoir que tu vas devenir ma femme, mais aussi la mère de mon futur enfant, et des autres aussi, déclarai-je à mon tour, la fixant avec amour et sincérité. »

Elle me fit un grand sourire, les larmes aux yeux, et je dus faire appel à tout mon self contrôle pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et l'embrasser à en perdre haleine.

« - Bien, M. Oliver Jonas Queen, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Mlle Felicity Meghan Smoak pour le meilleure et pour le pour, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, la richesse comme la pauvreté, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? Me demanda le prêtre.

\- Oui, je le veux, acceptai-je, en passant une alliance en or blanc à l'annulaire de ma femme, au dessus de sa bague de fiancée.

\- Mlle Felicity Meghan Smoak, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux M. Oliver Jonas Queen pour le meilleure et pour le pire, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, la richesse et la pauvreté, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? Demanda le prêtre.

\- Oui je le veux, accepta-t-elle, me passant à sont tour une alliance, identique à la sienne mais pour homme, à l'annulaire gauche.

\- Dans ce cas, par les pouvoir qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare mari et femme. Oliver, vous pouvez embrasser la marié, m'autorisa le prêtre, en souriant. »

Je souri à mon tour puis attiré Felicity contre moi, posant mes lèvres sur les siennes sans lui laisser le temps de faire quoique ce soit. Nous finassâmes par nous détacher à bout de soufflé, sous les applaudissements des invités.

« - Je vous aime Mrs. Queen, murmurai-je en collant mon front au sien.

\- Je vous aime aussi M. Queen, chuchota-t-elle en souriant. »

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

Hello !

Et voila la dernière partie de cet OS, voir mini-fiction.

Je me suis donné à fond pour vousfaire un fin digne de ce nom alors j'attend vos impression en reviews.

A bientot, avec un nouvelle OS concernant notre couple favori.

Bisous, bisous (à la Gossip Girl).

LoveHopeless.


End file.
